


Достаточно тепла

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Гало не может согреться.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Достаточно тепла

Комната полна криками и солеными вздохами до краев, так что вот-вот вылетят окна и лопнут барабанные перепонки.  
Мало.  
По спине скользит ладонь в перчатке, размазывает капли ледяного пота, и Гало запрокидывает голову, насаживаясь на таранящий задницу член. Напряженные руки немеют, подкашиваются, голова гудит, будто кто-то невидимый бьет в ней в огромный колокол, будто в колокол превратилась она сама.  
Мало.  
Ладонь опускается ниже, звонко шлепает по ягодице, оттягивает в сторону. В растянутую дырку одновременно с членом втискивается палец. Потом второй.  
Этого мало. Гало хочет больше. Гало хочет…  
\- Еще! Еще, еще, пожалуйста, еще!  
Замерший на нем Лио хрипит, несколько раз конвульсивно сжимает ладонь на бедре Гало, обессилено откидывается на подушки, задыхаясь, и нашаривает на тумбочке телефон.  
\- Три, - говорит он и нажимает на отбой, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Они появляются раньше, чем из растраханного зада успевает натечь на простыни. Раздеваясь по-пожарному быстро, окидывают выразительными взглядами развороченную постель; Мейс коротко, ласково отирает пот со лба Лио и опускается перед Гало на колени.  
\- Рот, - командует он отрывисто, и Гало послушно размыкает опухшие от поцелуев губы, принимая толстый соленый ствол.  
Такой же, только чуть длиннее, тычется в саднящий вход, и Гало вздрагивает, когда Гуэйра засаживает ему до упора, так что о промежность влажно шлепает мошонка.  
\- Мокрая дырка, - удовлетворенно сообщает тот. - Босс хорошо постарался, - и Гало чувствует, как дрожь стекает по спине вниз, по крестцу, вместе с каплями пота по бедрам, заставляя трястись широко расставленные колени.  
\- И весь зад о тебя стер, - замечает глазастый Гуэйра, и Лио краснеет, рефлекторно сдвигая ноги.  
\- Ничего. Теперь твоя очередь, - обещает Мейс и двигает бедрами, заставляя Гало поперхнуться стоном и слюной.  
Он закрывает глаза и хрипит, распятый между двумя ловкими, безжалостными, раскаленными шаровыми молниями. От их прикосновений встают дыбом волосы на загривке, на всем теле, члены ввинчиваются в зад и в рот, и Гало кажется, его сейчас разорвет от напора.  
Больно. Хорошо. Правильно.  
Мало.  
Он недовольно стонет, и ему тут же заламывают за спину руки, цепкая хватка стискивает запястья кандалами, члены в нем движутся быстрее, не жалея, не щадя. Можно подумать, щадили и жалели до этого.  
\- Хочешь…  
\- …еще?  
Кажется, он орет. Подмахивает, виляя задом, смаргивает пот вперемешку со слезами, открывает шире рот, принимая больше, больше, больше.  
Они кончают одновременно, не позволяя отстраниться, тяжело дышат у него над головой, не торопясь вытаскивать обмякшие члены. Гало чувствует, как по бедрам снова течет.  
Ему мало.  
Ему холодно.  
\- Мейс. Гуэйра.  
Он падает на кровать, мигом лишенный поддержки, скулит бессвязно, чувствуя, как ледяной воздух обрушивается на него стеной. Нет. Холод – это плохо.   
Его переворачивают на спину, Мейс смотрит в лицо несколько секунд непроницаемо темным, как нефть, взглядом, а потом склоняется и целует глубоко, начисто вылизывая испачканный семенем рот.  
Гало опять кричит, потому что Гуэйра делает то же с его задом.  
Дернувшиеся руки ловят и крепко прижимают к постели, два горячих языка трахают Гало одновременно в задницу и в рот, но он упорно пытается уйти от жалящих прикосновений, вырываясь из хватки. О чем он только что думал? Нефть? Точно. Нефть – это опасно. Нефть может загореться.  
Но тогда станет теплей. Что же делать? Что…  
\- Гало, пожалуйста. Ты делаешь больно Мейсу.  
Он разжимает стиснутые до боли пальцы и смотрит, как скользят между ними гладкие пряди.  
\- Вот молодец. Ты хочешь кончить?  
Он хочет этого последние два часа.  
Но еще больше он хочет согреться.  
\- Холодно, - говорит он растерянно, не узнавая собственный сиплый голос.  
Пот течет по нему градом, волосы налипли на лицо, шею, и Гало часто моргает, когда чьи-то пальцы мягко отводят их в сторону. Пальцы в перчатках. Это Лио. Он все еще здесь, с ним. С ними. Не ушел. Наверное, это Гало надо уйти. Точно. Эти трое понимают друг друга без слов, им так хорошо вместе, да, да, он все видит, только сделать ничего не может, ничего, совершенно ничего не может сделать!  
Кажется, он снова кричит.  
\- Гало. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста. Ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах, и даже больше. Ты не можешь всегда всех спасать.  
Он слепнет от света в глазах Лио и обессилено прикрывает собственные.   
\- Я знаю.  
\- Никто не может.  
\- Я могу. Если постараюсь. Я вчера просто недостаточно старался. Я же спас тебя от смерти. Почему не могу – всех? Когда пожар. Когда беда.  
\- Гало.  
\- Я полез, а они – назад! Облили заморозкой, говорят: “Куда, ненормальный?! Броня уже сломана! Жить не хочешь?” А я…  
\- Гало.  
\- А я хочу жить. Смотрю, как увозят тех, кого не успели вытащить, и очень хочу.  
\- Гало.  
\- Я же совсем дурной стал после тебя. Все время чувствую… Не думал, что вообще можно так много всего сразу чувствовать, Лио. Так много хотеть. Я ведь не дурак, - слова хлещут из него, разрывая глотку, словно горький дым. Слова о том, что страшнее бессилия, и холода, и самого страха. – Я знаю - всех не спасу. Но я могу пытаться. И буду лезть в пекло снова и снова, идти на риск. Такая работа. Моя работа, я ее выбрал, я без нее не смогу. Но и без тебя - тоже. А если я однажды не вернусь? Не вернусь к тебе?   
\- Ты здесь, Гало.  
\- Если я...  
\- Ты живой.  
Он облизывает изодранные губы и шепчет:  
\- Я знаю. Просто не могу это почувствовать. Как будто заморозка все еще действует. Мне нужно… больше. Пожалуйста.  
Он слышит тихий шелест простыней и скрип кровати. Когда его накрывают колючим пледом, из горла вырывается сдавленным клекотом смех. С обеих сторон прижимается по горячему угловатому телу, Гало вздыхает. Хорошо. Тепло. Но надо…  
\- Подвиньтесь.  
Край пледа хлопает огромным крылом. Лио ложится сверху, опускается на него самым тяжелым, самым нежным на свете пологом. Губы Гуэйры тычутся в щеку, пальцы Мейса гладят по плечу.  
\- Вам со мной тяжело, да? Меня ведь так не первый раз накрывает.  
\- Нам с тобой хорошо, дурак.  
\- Жарко.  
\- Как раньше.  
\- Даже лучше.  
\- Повезло боссу.  
\- Ага. Повезло. А ты все-таки дурак.  
Лио ерзает на нем, устраиваясь поудобнее, неловко бормочет на ухо:  
\- Не слушай их.  
Гало сглатывает слюну и понимает: у него все еще стоит.  
\- Ты ведь еще не стер рот, босс?  
\- Потому что если стер, то мы можем…  
Гало открывает глаза и видит лицо Лио над собой, очень близко. У него пылают щеки и светятся глаза.  
\- Ты живой, - тихо говорит он и целует его глубоко и осторожно, словно боясь обжечься, и Гало прошивает насквозь наконец-то нахлынувшим долгожданным жаром.  
Огонь льется с губ Лио, огонь горит внутри, и Гало дышит глубоко и ровно, дышит спокойно, как человек, который знает, что его спасли.  
Ему хорошо. Ему наконец достаточно.


End file.
